Blame It on The Alcohol
by kiriohisagi
Summary: Pesta kemenangan Seirin itu harusnya berlangsung meriah, sampai Kagami Taiga mabuk dan mengajak mereka bermain Truth or Dare.—Happy Belated AoKaga Day! :D


Disclaimer : Kurobasu isn't mine. Aokaga isn't mine either. But I do love them endlessly.

Warning : Self Edited. Guy x Guy. Two hot-damn guys love each other. Underage drinking.

A/N : Happy Belated AoKaga Day! (I know Im late T.T I've been struggling with my assignment and couldn't finish this fic in time. Tapi sumpah tetep pengen bikin sesuatu buat our beloved AoKaga karena… I've just loved them so much)

.

**Blame it on The Alcohol**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam hidup semua anggota Tim Seirin. Mereka memenangkan _Winter Cup_ melawan Rakuzan. _Bloody Hell_, mereka benar-benar menang!

Confetti bertebaran, Furihata melompat-lompat, Kuroko mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, Koganei menangis, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi berpelukan, dan Kagami melihat semua itu sambil tersenyum. Tidak heran jika tiga jam setelahnya, untuk merayakan semua keajaiban yang terjadi hari itu, mereka berkumpul di Apartemen Kagami dan menggelar pesta menginap besar-besaran.

Jadi, ada yang penasaran tentang apa saja yang dilakukan delapan orang remaja laki-laki dengan hormon testosteron yang normal jika sedang berkumpul dalam satu ruangan?

"Aku bertaruh besok anak-anak perempuan akan berebut mengajakku kencan." Izuki menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, yang dibalas dengan dengungan protes disana-sini. Kemudian mereka mulai berdebat satu sama lain dan Kagami hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik meja dapur karena dia kebagian tugas untuk mencuci dua puluh piring yang mereka gunakan untuk segala camilan dan makan malam.

Sekilas, mungkin Kagami terlihat seperti orang yang sangat sial. Sudah rumahnya dia ikhlaskan untuk _party_ tidak jelas ini, dia masih harus mencuci piring, memangnya dia pembantu rumah tangga?

Tapi tidak.

Kagami Taiga tidak sedang merasa sial. Malah sebaliknya, dia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia. Karena hari itu, dia resmi menjadi nomer satu se Jepang. Bersama tim Seirinnya, dia berhasil mewujudkan mimpi yang dia miliki ketika pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di negara ini.

Sambil mencuci lima piring yang tersisa, dan meneguk minuman kaleng yang dia buka beberapa menit lalu sampai habis, Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Kagami tidak tahu kalau rasa kemenangan itu semanis ini. Manis dan memabukkan, membuat seluruh ruangan terasa berputar dan membuat tubuhnya melayang.

Tunggu—tunggu sebentar, kenapa tubuhnya melayang? Kenapa semuanya mulai terasa kabur?

.

"Enaknya kita main apa nih? Nggak seru kalau cuma diam-diaman." Kiyoshi membuka suaranya. Hyuuga hampir saja mengusulkan nonton film horor, ketika pantat Kagami tiba-tiba mendarat di sofa tepat disamping Furihata.

"Woah… woah. _Easy_ Kagami," teriak Furihata spontan saat Kagami menyabet pundaknya dengan satu tangan.

"Kenapa nih anak?" Timpal yang lainnya, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan si kepala merah yang lima menit lalu masih adem ayem mencuci piring. Hyuuga malah sudah menatap Kagami dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, dan berhenti pada mukanya yang terlihat lebih bodoh dari biasanya. Kagami Taiga sedang menyeringai.

"Kita main sesuatu yang menarik." Kata Kagami misterius kemudian tertawa-tawa bodoh. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi sampai berpandang-pandangan, tidak memedulikan Koganei yang tertawa heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka bodoh Kagami.

"Dia mabuk." Kata Kuroko datar, dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Tidak termasuk Kagami tentu saja, karena dia sekarang sedang mengangguk-angguk dan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak mereka pahami.

"Serius?" Izuki yang pertama kali menngangkat suaranya, menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. Kuroko mengangguk, dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

"Aku barusan mengecek dapur. Kurasa waktu aku ke konbini tadi, aku tidak sengaja mengambil minuman beralkohol." Kata Kuroko. Semua masih terdiam, menanti lanjutannya. "Dan aku tidak tahu kalau Kagami-kun lemah terhadap alkohol."

Semua _facepalming_ seketika.

"Jadi?" tanya Kiyoshi, melirik Kagami yang heboh memaksa Furihata bermain _Truth or Dare_ dengannya.

"_ALL RIGHT_! MARI KITA MAIN _TRUTH OR DARE_!" Kagami tiba-tiba berteriak, mengagetkan semua orang diruangan itu. Belum sempat satu temannya menimpali, Kagami sudah berdiri. Dia berjalan terseok, menghilang di lorong menuju kamarnya dan kembali sepuluh detik kemudian dengan membawa botol plastik.

Dia membanting botol itu ketengah-tengah lalu duduk bersila menatap semua _teammate_ nya. Menatap mereka satu-satu dalam arti harfiah.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalian tidak mengerti cara mainnya?" mata Kagami melebar kemudian normal kembali saat tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab ucapannya. Dia kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin." Katanya entah pada siapa.

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga kembali berpandangan, _speechless_.

"Daripada mabuk lebih cocok dibilang gila." Furihata berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dan segera mendapat dengusan geli dari Koganei.

Dan Tim Seirin sukses bermain _Truth or Dare_ atas paksaan Kagami. Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran dengan botol plastic di tengah mereka.

"Aku duluan yang memutar!" bentak Kagami, meraih botol plastik di depannya dan memutar dengan kekuatan penuh. _Literally_! Karena butuh lebih dari 20 putaran sampai kecepatan botol itu melambat… melambat… dan berhenti dengan mulut botol mengarah ke Hyuuga.

Kagami menyeringai, dan apapun artinya itu, tidak akan membuat Hyuuga senang.

"_Truth or Dare_?" tanya Kagami.

"_Truth… mungkin_." Jawab Hyuuga takut-takut yang langsung mendapat suitan dari Koganei. Cengiran Kagami makin lebar.

"Kapan dan dengan siapa kau pertama kali berciuman?"

Dua orang dalam ruangan langsung tersedak. Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi.

"Ap… apa? Pertanyaan apa itu?" Muka Hyuuga memerah, membuat banyak orang didalam lingkaran mengedipkan mata penasaran. Bahkan Kuroko.

"Jawab saja senpai," Furihata terkekeh. "Tidak ada satupun rahasia yang keluar dari lingkaran ini. Permainan _Truth or Dare_ menjamin itu."

"Tapi… tapi ini privasi." Kata Hyuuga lagi, mukanya makin merah. Kiyoshi disebelahnya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan ketawa. "Oi, Teppei!" bentak Hyuuga yang sukses membuat Kiyoshi tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Biar aku yang menjawab ini oke? Jadi ciuman pertama Junpei itu dengan—"

"Wawawawa. Stop! Stop!" Hyuuga buru-buru menutup—membekap—mulut Kiyoshi dengan satu lengannya.

"Oh ayolah." Kagami menggeram. "Apa gunanya kita bermain _Truth or Dare_? Bongkar saja semua rahasia! Kita senang-senang malam ini!" Kagami berteriak lalu meminum satu teguk kaleng yang dia pegang di tengan kanan. Izuki yang melihatnya langsung mengamankan kaleng minuman beralkohol itu sebelum Kagami meminum sisanya dan makin menjadi.

Hyuuga ragu-ragu sejenak sampai kemudian Kiyoshi berkelit dan lepas dari cengkramannya. Kiyoshi nyengir melihat Hyuuga yang memijat pelipisnya _stress_. Semua menatap Hyuuga penuh antisipasi. Dan kata yang keluar dari mulut Hyuuga setelahnya membuat seluruh tim Seirin menceracau.

"Aku mencium Kiyoshi waktu SMP karena kalah taruhan dengan Riko. Rasanya menjijikkan," katanya.

"_Holyshit_!" Izuki menyumpah, kemudian tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Bahkan Mitobe yang tidak pernah berbicara sekarang tertawa histeris. Bahkan Kuroko sekalipun.

Kagami malah sudah kejang-kejang.

"Aibmu hina sekali, senpai." Furihata berkata disela-sela tawanya. Hyuuga buru-buru menimpuknya dengan botol plastik lalu menyumpahi permainan ini. Hyuuga berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kagami mabuk lagi agar segala ide gila tentang permainan ini tidak pernah ada lagi.

"Oke, oke sekarang giliranmu memutar." Kagami menunjuk Hyuuga dengan tidak sopan. Nadanya angkuh dengan sisa-sisa tawa yang membuat Hyuuga memutar matanya.

Kagami dan Alkohol tidak akan pernah berteman baik diotak Hyuuga. Tapi toh permainan tetap berjalan.

Dengan lebih gila lagi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Furihata, Koganei, Mitobe, dan Kuroko sudah menjadi korban sekaligus saksi hidup tentang betapa bahayanya permainan ini. Memilih _Truth_ atau _Dare_ itu sama mematikannya.

Coba lihat Mitobe, yang _topless_ dengan hanya memakai kolor motif bebek. Atau Kuroko, yang muntah-muntah karena dipaksa mencium kaos kaki Kiyoshi. Atau Koganei, yang galau karena ketahuan masih ngompol waktu SMP. Atau yang paling parah Furihata, yang mati lemas karena dipaksa membuat status facebook berbunyi "Akashi-sama, akuh padamuh."

Kagami sendiri tidak berhenti kejang-kejang, seperti puas sekali membuat teman-temannya menderita sedangkan dia sendiri tidak pernah mendapat giliran.

Jadi ketika akhirnya ujung botol menunjuk kearah Kagami, semua orang dalam lingkaran itu menyeringai setan. Kagami cuma terkekeh, tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada dalam bahaya. Furihata membalas dengan kekehan yang sama.

"T_ruth or Dare_?" tanya Furihata dengan nada rendah yang terkesan berbahaya. Ruangan itu jatuh sepi, menunggu jawaban Kagami.

"_Dare_." Kata Kagami akhirnya, membuat sebagian dari mereka bersorak dan menepuk pundak Furihata, menyemangatinya untuk member tantangan yang bisa mewakili pembalasan dendam mereka. Furihata mengangkat jempolnya. Dia berpikir selama dua menit lamanya, dan saat itulah sebuah ide _epic_ melintas dikepalanya.

"Telfon Aomine Daiki dan rayu dia dihadapan kita semua! _Loudspeaker_!" kata Furihata puas. Sebagian dari mereka tertawa puas, sebagian menggeleng histeris karena tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Hyuuga bahkan sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Kagami berdecih. Tapi kemudian dia meraih ponselnya, dan menekan beberapa nomor lalu meletakkannya ditengah-tengah lingkaran.

"Ssst… sst." Furihata mengkomando teman-temannya untuk diam ketika bunyi deringan terdengar dari telefon. Butuh dua deringan lagi sampai suara rendah Aomine Daiki terdengar.

"_Apa_?" kata suara diujung sana. Semuanya menahan nafas, kecuali Kagami Taiga—dan Kuroko yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil bertahan pada ekspresi teflonnya.

Kagami berdehem sebentar, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke _speaker_ di ponsel.

"Kau tahu tidak bedanya _superman_ denganku?" kata Kagami penuh percaya diri.

"_Hah_?"

Kiyoshi buru-buru menggigit tangannya sebelum dia tertawa. Izuki malah sudah menyembunyikan kepalanya dibantalan sofa, tertawa puas disana. Sepuluh detik berlalu tanpa Kagami berbicara, teman satu timnya beramai-ramai menaikkan alis penuh pertanyaan. Saat itulah mereka melihat Kagami tersenyum.

Bukan menyeringai. Tapi tersenyum.

"_Superman_ menyelamatkan orang yang kesusahan. Aku menyelamatkanmu." Kata Kagami. Mitobe, Koganei, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kuroko, dan Furihata terdiam. Tiba-tiba paham apa yang dimaksud Kagami dengan 'menyelamatkan' Aomine.

Winter Cup. Pertandingan Touo vs Seirin. Kekalahan Touou.

Mereka mendengar suara tawa Aomine dari seberang.

"_Kau mabuk ya, bakagami?"_

"Mungkin." Jawab Kagami. Mulai lupa teman-temannya ada di satu ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Mereka mendengar suara helaan nafas Aomine di seberang telefon dan sekali lagi ruangan jatuh dalam sunyi. Kagami tidak berkata apapun, begitu pula Aomine. Sampai didetik entah keberapa, Aomine yang pertama kali mengangkat suaranya.

"_Belum tidur?_" tanyanya. Furihata dan Izuki sampai harus berpandang-pandangan. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan telefon ini.

"Belum." Kagami membalas. "Aku tidak tahu, ruang tamuku sedang berputar-putar." Lanjut Kagami membuat Aomine tertawa lagi deseberang.

"Hell yeah, _kau benar-benar mabuk_." Kata Aomine. "_Aku ke Apartemenmu sekarang, oke? Kau meneleponku berarti teman-temanmu sudah pulang kan_?"

Koganei menyodok tulang rusuk Furihata. Furihata mengaduh, kemudian melakukan kontak mata dengan Kiyoshi dan Kuroko. Pembicaraan Aomine dan Kagami semakin aneh. Kagami bahkan lupa untuk apa dia menelepon Aomine. Entah sejak kapan permainan _Truth or Dare_ dilupakan. Dan entah sejak kapan Kagami sama sekali lupa eksistensi teman-temannya.

"Yeah." Jawab Kagami.

"_Oke, setengah jam lagi aku disana_."

"Oke."

"_Hei Kagami_,"

"Apa?"

"_I love You_."

"Yeah, aku tahu." Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Kiyoshi tersedak.

Seluruh tim anggota Tim Seirin kena serangan jantung mendadak.

Mitobe mati ngenes.

"Itu tadi… apa?" tanya Hyuuga, menatap ngeri Kagami yang sekarang bangkit dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, tiduran disana dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ketujuh temannya yang mematung.

"Aku…" Koganei tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Anggap aku tidak mendengar apapun." Izuki berdiri, mengambil tasnya, lalu berderap pergi menuju ke pintu depan.

Abdurd. Semuanya sangat Absurd.

.

.

Aomine membuka pintu Apartemen Kagami dan menemukan Kagami dalam keadaan tertidur di sofa dengan damai. Aomine menggeleng, menutup pintu, dan meletakkan satu tas kresek penuh buah-buahan di meja makan sebelum akhirnya kembali ke sofa tempat Kagami tidur.

Aomine menarik tangan Kagami.

"Kagami, hei, ayo bangun."

Kagami hanya menggeram, tidak mau bangun. Aomine berdecak, kemudian menarik lengan Kagami lebih keras.

"Hei, ayo pindah ke kamar. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Tetap tidak terbangun.

"Hoi bodoh!" Bentak Aomine, Kagami seketika membuka matanya. Aomine menghela nafas. "Ayo pindah ke kamar. Jangan tidur disini."

Kagami mengucek matanya, samar-samar melihat Aomine. Tapi tubuhnya masih terasa melayang dan ruang tamunya masih berputar-putar. Walau begitu Kagami membiarkan Aomine menuntunnya ke arah kamar. Kagami berjalan terseok sampai akhirnya dia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

Aomine berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Selamat tidur." Kata Aomine, mengecup puncak kepala Kagami. Membuat Kagami bergumam dan bergeser memeluk Aomine.

"Aku ngantuk." Kata Kagami, membuat Aomine mendengus.

"Makanya kubilang selamat tidur."

"Kau bodoh apa?" Kagami memicingkan matanya menatap wajah Aomine yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Iya, aku bodoh. Kita berdua bodoh. Kau baru sadar?" tanya Aomine. Kagami terkekeh.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau sudah terlanjur kesini dan kau cuma menemaniku tidur?"

"Kau mabuk. Kau tidak akan ingat apapun besok." Kata Aomine.

"Jadi kita tidak melakukannya malam ini?"

"Tidak." Aomine menyeringai. "Aku pacaran denganmu bukan cuma karena kau hebat diranjang."

"Urgg." Kagami menggerutu. "Terserah kau saja."

Dan mereka menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan tidur bersisian satu sama lain. Dengan nafas yang saling melengkapi dan kaki yang saling bertaut.

.

OWARI

.

Kirio's note :

Fic ini untuk AoKaga shipper, dan Zoealya, I remember she request something fluffy… but, hanya ini yang dapat saya hasilin di waktu kuliah yang HELL ini. Pointless. Orz!

Juga untuk weirdgrammar serta deadpool-kun. My two favorite AoKaga authors yang sempat-sempatnya mereview Fic AoKaga saya sebelumnya. You have no idea how many times I re-read your review again and again. Bagi yang belum baca fic mereka… go go go read it! They're such an amazing and genius person! I worship them!


End file.
